1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a clamping structure for a metallic pipe or synthetic resin tube (hereinafter referred to as the "pipe") having a comparatively small diameter of less than about 30 m/m and frequently used as an oil or air supply path for automobiles or other various kinds of machines and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the above pipe clamping structure has comprised of a bandlike clamp 11 having at one end (FIG. 9) or both ends (FIG. 10) thereof a fitting hole 13 or holes 13 and 13' through which it is fixed to a basic body and a looplike clamp wall 12 at the other end (where only the fitting hole 13 is formed at the opposite end) and or at the intermediate portion thereof allowing both ends thereof to lie adjacent to each other (where the two holes 13 and 13' are fromed at the both ends) such that after the clamp wall 12 of the bandlike clamp has been fitted about a pipe P', the clamp is pressed from outside so that the inner peripheral surface of the clamp wall 12 is brought into tight contact with the outer peripheral surface of the pipe P'.
However, in the case of the above pipe clamping structure, the clamp fitted on the pipe P' has tended to become loosened due to the backlash taking place at the time of pressing the clamp from outside with respect to the pipe and the contact between the flat peripheral surfaces of the calmping wall of the clamp and the pipe so that when the pipe having such clamp fitted thereon is transferred, the clamp has become displaced axially or circumferentially, disconnected from the pipe or missing thereby hindering very much the mounting of the pipe in an automobile body and the like at a flow pattern assembling line. Further, due to the unstabilized fixing structure liable to become easily loosened, there has arisen a maintenance problem that the outer periphery of the pipe P' becomes bruised due to vibrations during the long time use of the pipe.